Ranma the Fairy
by Nihil Asara
Summary: Ranma shows up at the Tendo Dojo with... are those wings? Starting in chapter two it becomes a Wheel of Time crossover as the Tendo Dojo is transported to Caemlyn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Story based on Ranma ½

Chapter 1: Tendos

"That must be Ranma." Soun kept his tone down to the level of merely cheerful, rather than display the same exuberance as chibi-Soun currently dancing an Irish jig inside his head.

"I'll let them in," said Kasumi. Worry crept at her but she was ready for a little excitement. The rest of the family gathered in quickly behind her, Akane doing her best to maintain a discontented frown and Nabiki her stoic disposition.

Soun gathered his breath, "Welcome Ra-!" Soun felt like the well-oiled (sake) machinery of his brain had been thrown a touch off track. The visitor standing in front of him was quite obviously a girl. He briefly glanced at the unconscious panda lying outside the front gate in the rain before returning to study the young redhead. Fiery red hair cascaded down to her shoulders, framing a face caught halfway between cute and elfin. A marvelously detailed cape covered up her torso, just a hint of feminine curve beneath its oddly smooth length. Stretching down to her knees on either side it formed an inverted V in the front, and was fashioned much like a butterfly's wing in shadow. The Tendo Dojo did not receive many visits these days, and Soun doubted she was a simple vagrant, not with a cape that could easily cost 20,000 yen if he was any judge. Even so, the backpack she carried in her hands – straining slightly from the weight – looked like it had seen better days. Added to this, what little of her dress that showed beneath the cape seemed torn and of poor material.

"Hi," she said, twisting her bare foot against the ground as her head turned downwards. "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this."

"Daddy, you engaged us to a girl?" Akane tensed her shoulders in annoyance at the whole situation.

"Genma promised me he had a son..." Soun trailed off, looking a bit dazed.

"Does this look like a son to you?" said Nabiki, reaching forwards to pull away the cape from the girl's chest.

"Please don't touch me," said Ranma, dodging Nabiki's questing hand easily.

"Shame on you Nabiki," admonished Akane, "even if he is a girl she's still our guest." Noticing how much the girl was struggling with the pack she grabbed the moderately heavy pack from her, barely noticing Ranma's attempts to keep her hold on it. "Come inside, you must be cold from the rain. Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure," she said shyly. A subtle ripple in her cloak slicked off the remaining water droplets, leaving only her hair and feet wet. "Oh no, I'm getting your floor dirty, aren't I."

Kasumi spotted Ranma's mud-covered bare feet and felt a wave of sympathy toward the small girl. "Don't worry about it dear, can I get you some tea?"

"Ah, sure." Awkwardly she took hold of a proffered moist towel and wiped off her feet as best she could.

"It will take a little while for the water to be ready, Akane why don't you show her the dojo?"

Leaving the pack by the stairs Akane led the red haired girl to the dojo. Watching Ranma weave her hair into a loose braid she was almost sure the girl's briefly revealed ears were pointed. Maybe the girl was a leprechaun. Fearful that a perverted leprechaun might be stalking her she glanced over her shoulder once more. Ranma still appeared innocent enough, but Akane still felt there was somethng funny going on. The girl's cape had been shifted when she wasn't looking, its edges just barely visible around Ranma's outlines from Akane's viewpoint. "You're a martial artist, right?" asked Akane.

"Yup! Best there is." Akane tried to swallow her shock at the sudden change in the girl's attitude.

"Do you study Kempo?"

"A little," replied Ranma, once more appearing shy as she examined the confines of the dojo.

Akane was feeling a touch confused at the moment. All suspicions of leprechaunism aside the girl, while fit, seemed no stronger than a ten year old. Still, her father had mentioned that the the apparently female son had been off on a training trip in China. Then, in a rather astounding intuitive jump for the youngest Tendo daughter she remembered the passed out panda in front of their gate. There had been a pack on one shoulder. Was it possible that Ranma had trained the panda and had only unstrapped a second pack from the panda on arrival? It was time to rid this little girl of her delusions of grandeur, though Akane resolved to do so as delicately as possible. "Do you want to spar?"

"Um, sure. Anything goes?"

"Fine with me." Dropping into an aggressive Kempo stance she was surprised to see Ranma start a shifting pattern, feet and arms swaying slowly with hands open, curled ever so slightly. At any during the sequence she looked ready to either fall, jump, or recenter herself, somehow in balance and out of balance at the same time. Her cape shifted almost imperceptibly, subtly at odds with gravity and inertia. "Is that some form of Capoeira?"

The slender redhead smirked. "Something like that." The battle started slowly as Ranma easily evaded the telegraphed strikes of her heavier-muscled opponent. At first sight her short red dress seemed ill-suited for battle but rapidly it showed its worth. As Ranma bent into increasingly complex dodges the dress bent and slid easily, allowing for maximum movement.

"Are you going to try and hit me or not?" Akane's face was flushed in frustration and exertion, all attempts to catch the troublesome nymph unsuccessful. Ranma thought over the request for a moment before deciding it could no harm. Snaking in two quick punches past the girl's guard Ranma watched in horror as Akane grew still angrier. "This time for real!" shouted Akane, subconsciously throwing all her ki into her arm as she threw her strongest punch yet. Reacting from instinct at seeing the slightly glowing fist rocketing towards her she grabbed Akane's arm and used the force of her blow against her. The simple judo throw sent Akane flying through the doorway back into the main house. A soft sob from the girl brought Ranma running.

"I'msosorry! Where are you hurt? Should I call a doctor?"

Akane's fist swung down into the floorboard, splintering it. "I can't believe I lost to someone whose punch couldn't knock out an elementary school kid!"

"Hey!"

"Well," said Akane, swiping away a tear, "at least you're a girl. I would have really hated being beat by a guy." As she walked away, apparently sporting no injuries, Ranma could have sworn she heard her tack on "especially a really wimpy guy." Ranma's twitched.

"Oh, Ranma," said Kasumi, appearing in the hallway. "The cookies and tea will be ready soon, why don't you take a quick bath in the furo." Nodding in acquiescence Ranma followed her up the stairs, grabbing the backpack as she went. Already tired from the sparring match, Ranma stumbled from the weight, smacking her knee against the steps. Concentration lost the bag promptly fell, bouncing from one step to another until it hit the floor below. Kasumi turned around towards the source of commotion and promptly fainted after voicing a short "Oh my!". Thankfully she fell backwards onto the second floor, avoiding a performance such as the backpack had endured.

"Kasumi?" Soun entered with Nabiki at his heels. "Are you alright dear?" Seeing an eight inch flying fairy in a red dress hovering around Kasumi swiftly forced the Tendo Patriarch into unconsciousness as well. Nabiki, while quite shocked, managed to weather the storm of strangeness until she saw the fairy grow into a five-foot Ranma once more, carrying a decidedly guilty expression on her face.

"I think I nailed this first impression thing," commented Ranma. Gasping from the effort she dragged Kasumi to the bedroom with her name on it and propped her head up with a pillow. Actually lifting her from the carpet to the bed was more than she could manage a the moment. Returning to her backpack she grabbed her Chinese style pants and shirt before entering the furo. Slipping out of the sleeveless dress it held its size for about fifteen seconds before shrinking back to doll size. Originally made from a handkerchief it was surprisingly durable, only showing mild wear and tear from the month long trek through China. Stuffing it into a small pocket on the inside of her red Chinese shirt a pair of rough-sewn shorts soon followed. She'd tried pants before but it was too tricky to get them to grow properly when the legs of them were so far from her core. The dress, while more feminine than she liked, had felt a bit safer after the first few times she ripped her pants. Rinsing quickly with cold water she eagerly stepped into the tub, warmth washing over her as she melted into her birth form.

Meanwhile, Soun and Nabiki were solidifying a pact of silence over their brief moment of shared insanity when another pair of knocks rang on the door. Warding off a lingering uneasiness they answered the door. "P-panda?"

"Dad, why is there a panda at the door?"

[If you could spare some hot water] said the first sign, [We can sort this out quickly].

Moving stiffly Soun passed the wet panda the softly steaming tea kettle. One splash of water later and a fat, balding man in an old gi stood on their doorstep. "Genma?"

"Soun!" They quickly leapt into a manly hug. "Genma!" "Soun!"

A scream echoed from the furo. Akane burst down the stairs wearing only a bathrobe. "Daddy there's a hentai upstairs!"

Nabiki recovered from the mental scarring of her father's manly hug. "So why didn't you pound the pervert?"

"I, I was scared." Upset with her cowardice Akane promptly gritted her teeth in anger and lifted the dining room table above her head, rushing to do battle.

"Wait," cried Genma, "that was probably just-" Genma winced at the sound of the table cracking against his son's head.

Ranma, male, unconscious, and thankfully now dressed, had only managed one thought before the table had hit him. 'I knew this day was missing something.'

End Chapter 1 

Alright folks! How was that? Finally, a story that I do not intend to make a crossover (probably). Not only that, I seem to have finally written a story that doesn't follow my apparent severed head motif (Which means I don't have to rate this one teen or higher, neat ne?). Eh, who knows, maybe I'll kill off one of Akane's stuffed animals at some point. Motifs are important, right? Even if it's only the spirit of the thing. As far as people who think Ranma's too weak... shush. He'll do fine. Somehow or another. R&R people.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Story based on Ranma ½ and the Wheel of Time series.

Chapter 2: Choose Your Poison

"Daddy the pervert is awake." Choosing to hold his head together over a witty response Ranma cautiously opened his eyes. A knee-height table set with cheap but appetizing food lay in front of him. Across it stood Soun and his three daughters, lined up by height and age. "Now tell us why you were a leprechaun girl before." Ranma blinked.

"Leprechauns don't have wings dear," said Kasumi. "Maybe she was a pegasus."

"Hey!" said Ranma. "I'm a he not a she."

"Isn't a pegasus half-horse?" said Nabiki.

"I think those are satyrs," responded Kasumi.

"Whatever, he's still a pervert," Akane said firmly.

Genma sweat-dropped. "Ranma, explain to them what happened in China."

"Pops, remember what the monk said? 'What happens in China stays in china' and 'Speak not the name of the purple-haired beast'." A number of puzzled frowns focused on him. Under their collective displeasure he soon buckled. "Alright I guess I can tell you this much." He quickly tossed cups of cold and hot water on Genma in quick succession. "Cold water makes him a panda and hot water turns him back. And for the record the guide told me I turn into a fairy." Ranma froze a moment, turning his head like an owl to look in all directions. "Err, forget I mentioned a guide."

The mild-seeming Kasumi took this moment to attack Ranma with a glass of cool water. After some fumbling with the inner pocket a newly dressed Ranma-chan emerged from the neck of the now deflated Chinese shirt. "So cute!" Kasumi clasped her hands together over her lips. Ranma winced at the eldest daughter's assault on his masculinity.

"Hmm," pondered Soun Tendo aloud. "So you change back with hot water. This doesn't seem so bad." Stifling Ranma's protest with a stream of near-boiling water that Ranma barely dodged Soun began attempt #1 at joining the two schools of Anything Goes martial arts. "This is Kasumi, age 19, Nabiki, age 17, and Akane, my youngest, age 16. Choose who you want to be your fiancee."

This, of course, initiated a string of rage-filled shouts from the blue-haired akane that was starting to hurt Ranma's sensitive elongated ears. "Pops," said Ranma as she landed on her father's shoulder, "the middle one is seriously starting to creep me out. She looks like that boy did with the butterfly net and the sticky-paper."

"What about Kasumi?" whispered Genma.

"She's very..." Ranma considered her words, "tall."

"Ah, I understand son, I was the same way."(1) In a louder voice, "He chooses Akane."

"Wh-what?" spluttered Ranma. "But she looks like she wants to kill me!" she whispered frantically.

"Stop being such a girl, Ranma. It will be great training to dodge her assassination attempts!" Genma flicked the shocked fairy off his shoulder and began a manly dance with Soun in their joy over the uniting the two schools.

Ranma was feeling a little overwhelmed at the moment. Feeling understandably wary of the mounting volcano that was Akane, Ranma decided to make a strategic retreat. With what little energy that remained to her at this late point in the day she grew back to her human-sized form. Gathering up her shirt and pants she dragged her backpack into the corner and built a small bed inside it with her two pairs of clothes. Grabbing a lemon drop from another pocket of the pack she released her flow of energy, shrinking back to eight inches. Hopping into the pack with a quick flutter of wings she started to lick the fist-sized piece of candy clutched with both hands. Nestled within the folds of clothing she flipped the lip of the pack closed with one foot and sank back into the darkness. Insulated ever so slightly from the sounds of those outside her nest she soon finished off the lemon drop. The sugar did little to oppose her exhaustion, and a few short minutes sleep claimed her. 'Maybe tomorrow it will all blow over somehow.'

"Ranma, wake up boy!" Light spilled into the now open pack, soon followed by a stream of ice-cold water. Ranma hopped out of her now drenched haven, wrapping her wings around herself like a blanket as she hit the ground.

"Hey, what's the big idea Pops?" She shivered slightly, her unbound hair plastered to her face and neck like small red snakes.

"Don't want to be late for your first day of high school now do you? Quickly now, your fiancee is about to leave, you'd better get changed quick."

Sunlight slowly reinvigorating her, Ranma shot up to human size, and grabbed the drier of her two pairs of clothes from the pack. "What do you mean, school? We still have to go back to China and fix find some way to fix this."

"Nonsense my boy, this is a matter of family honor. The schools must be joined!"

"Baka panda." Her stomach growled. "Can I at least eat something first?"

Kasumi chose this moment to make her entrance, bento in hand. "This is for you, Fairy-chan." Ranma felt the sweetness rolling off of Kasumi slowly killing her, and considering that as a fairy she practically lived off sugar that was saying something. "I'll go put it in your book-bag for you."

"Book-bag?" asked Ranma.

"No more questions, boy, now go get out of that damned dress." Genma tossed her like a torpedo into the upstairs bathroom, her change of clothes whipping through the air as she fought to keep her hold on them. Slipping back into her normal eight-inch form in her distraction they billowed out like a parachute just before she hit the tiles.

"Dammit Pops are you trying to kill me?" Her high pitched shout went unnoticed however as everything in the house went into free-fall. "What's going-" the brief abeyance of gravity ended with a cracking of timbers so loud that Ranma's hands flew to her ears, struggling vainly hold out the chaos of sound. A few stretched seconds later the sounds stopped. The floor lay tilted beneath her at a slight angle, though not an even one. Warped and cracked it rose and fell like a frozen sea. Every wall, every picture hanging was aslant. Growing dizzy just looking at it Ranma lifted herself off the floor with a few beats of her wings, leaving her soggy boy-clothes behind.

"Oh my," commented Kasumi.

"Is everyone alright?" Soun's perfectly level-headed response to the situation was spoiled somewhat by his crying outburst moments later over the state of his house.

"I bet Ranma had something to do with this," said Akane.

Meanwhile, Nabiki, who might very well have agreed with Akane on this particular point, was currently standing in Nerima staring at the empty pit that was formerly her home. Suspecting that somehow her family was still alive somewhere Nabiki's single tear was comforted considerably by thoughts of the life insurance money she'd soon gain from her father's disappearance. It should be mentioned that the tear was over the loss of her blackmail files.

Back at the misplaced Tendo home, Genma proved that he was an adventurer at heart by being the first one to step outside the front door. He promptly fell two stories into a bin of refuse. "Soun," he called, "has your house always been on top of a building?"

"I do not believe so, Genma." No sarcasm was evident in either of their voices. Despite the considerable weirdness that Ranma had been subjected to over his life he was still a bit shocked over their performance. At least, he hoped it was a performance. "Tell me, am I wrong or do I detect the odor of a never before tried brand of alcohol?"

"Indeed you do." Genma effortlessly sprang out of the garbage bin and brushed off his shirt. "It's decided then. Ranma, protect the girls. Your elders are off to explore."

Ranma swung her palm into her face as Soun jumped down to join Genma in the wide alleyway before walking off, merry grins on their faces. "Hey Akane, you can jump that far, right?"

"Of course, I'm not a wimp like you."

Ranma felt her fingernails digging into her palms. She couldn't quite bring herself to open her hands. "What about you, Kasumi, do you need any help getting down?"

"That would be wonderful, Fairy-chan," said Kasumi, taking Ranma's outstretched hand.

"Akane can you go down first to catch her just in case?"

"Hey, I can help my sister better than you!" Akane grabbed Kasumi in a princess carry and promptly proceeded to jump horizontally out the doorway rather than downwards. Kasumi still had a tight grip on Ranma's hand which catapulted her out with them, wings utterly incapable of slowing the three of them at once. Crashing through a cellar door they rolled in an undignified screeching heap through the still open Waygate to land on a very surprised Moraine.

End Chapter 2:

Please forgive me for the tall joke. I promise that rather than practice tolerance for all heights I will make numerous short jokes to counterbalance it.

Authors notes:

Apparently I am indeed incapable of writing a non-crossover. It's just too tempting to mix things. Besides there's so few WoT/Ranma crossovers. Materia-Blade probably has the best one but the pregnant Rand sort of ruined it for me. Now a pregnant Mat, on the other hand, would be funny as hell. Anyways, you can expect to see various other people from the Ranmaverse popping up along the way. Forgive me for my treatment of Akane. I just think she's funnier this way. She won't do anything too terrible.

This chapter felt a bit rushed... I may have to do a rewrite on it but for now I think I'll call it quits and try and do better on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

It's a good thing this fic is at least half a comedy or that random cross into WoT would never have flown. P.S. Sorry for the misspelling of Moiraine last chapter. She has more vowels in her name than a lemur, and they can't form consonants. Probably.

Chapter 3: Machin Shin

"By the Light," said Nynaeve.

"Blood and bloody ashes, do you the suppose the three of them are going to make out or something?" Mat commented. An embarrassed pair of sisters quickly scuttled off the downed Aes Sedai.

"Aaagh," a desperate gasp for air played counterpoint to the percussion of a woman slapping the boy for his comment. Utterly ignoring the pain of the one slapped all eyes turned towards this new disturbance. A tiny mop of red hair rose from between Moiraine's breasts, a small hand pressing on one as she sought her footing. "What was that for you violent tomboy!" cried Ranma at the blue-haired giantess above her. Only dimly illuminated by the glow of the closing gate behind her and the small lantern the group of strangers carried Ranma nonetheless perceived her rising anger. The glowing red ki-mallet that appeared in her hands out of nowhere was a good tip-off.

"Rrrrraanma!" she growled. Running backwards from the sight, Ranma soon slammed her head directly into Moiraine's chin. Having gained a little perspective on her previous resting place Ranma suddenly released just how dead he was.

"State your purpose." 'What?' Ranma stopped cringing for a moment to stare up at her savior. A sword was held calmly but firmly against Akane's throat by a bodyguard-looking type with a funny cloak. 'Thank you Ancestors, at least one of you isn't a good-for-nothing like Genma.' The ki-mallet faded to nothingness as Akane's fury slowly lost out to her under-utilized common sense. A tingle ran up Ranma's spine. 'Someone is watching me.'

A small squeak emerged unbidden from Ranma's throat as she turned to face a pair of large brown eyes. Her face was unblemished despite Ranma's close viewpoint, like a living statue forever young but hinting at age far beyond what mortal folk could achieve. Ranma took her hands off the woman's chest once more as if they lay on burning coals. "Where did you come from, little one?" Any attempt Ranma had at answering this question was lost as Akane finally regained bluster.

"I was just trying to smash the pervert!" shouted Akane from above the pair. Returning a wary eye towards the slightly-glowing Akane, Ranma hardly noticed the delicate hand sweeping beneath him as Moiraine rose to her feet. Ranma's wings remained furled, feet resting on Moiraine's fingers as her arms wrapped around her thumb.

"Child, I do not believe that smashing such a poor little thing with a large hammer is an appropriate response," said Moiraine.

"I don't know, she's got a bit of a mouth on her," commented Mat. Rand elbowed him forcefully, whispering, "Mat are you trying to die?"

Moiraine continued as if they hadn't spoken. "Perhaps you can explain to me the problem. And quietly please, there are things in this place that we should not call attention to."

"He's a-" her volume went from ear-piercing to simply audible as a slight touch from Lan's sword on her shoulder reminded her of Moiraine's words. "He's a boy, and he's trying to take advantage of you." Kasumi appreciated the lower volume, it allowed her to focus more on this handsome sword-wielding fellow.

"A boy?" Moiraine peered at Ranma closely. "What a curious species."

"What?" Ranma wasn't really sure how to take this. On the one hand he was being called a boy. On the other it was frankly sort of awkward. "No, I'm normally human. I just need hot water to turn back." The five from Emond's Field shared incredulous stares.

"Stranger still. I would never have guessed such a thing could emerge from the pattern." Morain motioned for Lan to lower his sword. "Our time is limited here. I fear you must come with us."

"Are you threatening me?" asked Akane with thinly veiled anger.

"Nothing of the sort. Look behind you, the Waygate has already closed. To open it again would risk attracting Machin Shin, and our journey can not be delayed."

"Machin Shin?" said Ranma, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. "I bet he's not that tough. I'm the world's best martial artist." Her posing was largely ruined by falling backwards off Moiraine's hand. Wings unfolding she hovered in the air amidst the circle of onlookers. A few small gasps escaped those new to the sight, Nynaeve absentmindedly reaching out to touch her. "Watch it," cried Ranma, batting away her questing hand, "don't touch the wings."

"Oh, sorry," Nynaeve retracted her hand. "I wasn't thinking."

Moiraine looked amused, a rather uncommon expression for the normally serene Aes Sedai that had Perrin feeling a bit uneasy. She extended a hand towards the fairy and Ranma reluctantly accepted her offer. Her legs hung off the edge as she sat on the woman's index finger, wings stretched half way out for balance. The air seemed heavier here, though no thicker; flying more a burden then a delight. At least there didn't seem to be any hawks around. Near as bad as cats those things were. No respect for other winged things. It was then that Loial broke the silence. Ranma nearly fell off her perch a second time on sighting him. If normal people were trees then this creature was a mountain. Creature, she decided, was probably too harsh. In some ways he looked more human than she did. His voice was low and deep but nonetheless mellow at the same time. His words, however, were dark enough to make up for his peaceful demeanor. "It is said by some that Machin Shin is the physical manifestation of hundreds of lost souls that forever search for more to join them in their bloodthirsty insanity. Your fists, I fear, will be of no use against such a foe."

"Oh..."

As if only now viewing the endless darkness that surrounded them Akane appeared to at last realize the gravity of the situation. Kasumi continued to appear oblivious. "Ranma... I don't want to be here. I think we should find Daddy."

"You cannot." Lan's stone-cut face betrayed no emotion as he spoke.

"Oh, come on, just open up the door and we'll be on our way," said Ranma. "You'll only need to open it for a few seconds."

"The fate of the world is at stake. We must move." Moiraine turned and mounted her mare, urging it into a slow walk. Its hooves tapped at the stone bridge that seemed to rest on air. Whatever supports it may have had lay hidden in the darkness. Ranma was swept along with the eight travelers for a moment before jumping off her hand to flutter by the Waygate.

"Don't you think you're laying it on a bit thick? Whatever it is you're doing can't be all that important."

"You're not going to really leave us here, are you?" said Akane, a tinge of worry leaking into her voice.

"We will speak more later," replied Moiraine. "For now, see that you do not get left behind." Kasumi was the first to move, and wordlessly convinced Lan without words to let her join him on his horse. Ranma and Akane were swift enough to follow, bravado fleeing in the face of the crushing darkness. Akane began a swift walk alongside the horses, confident of her endurance. Meanwhile Ranma flew over to land atop the head of Moiraine's mare. Clutching its mane loosely she settled in on her stomach. An occasional twitch of the horse's ears was all the notice she gave of the new passenger. A slight upwards curl came to Moiraine's lip before the weight of the world once more tightened her face.

Hours passed in near silence. A growing nervousness propelled a few to speak but the normal everyday jokes and smalltalk that would in daylight help pass the time all felt lifeless and flat. Ranma's patience was beginning to crack when finally the endless pathway of pitted stone and broken railing was interrupted by an island. Ringed with stone, the center was a small expanse of lifeless dirt. A slab of stone etched with strange markings lay drew her eye. Moiraine dismounted, and Ranma followed suit. "We'll rest here for a moment. I suggest you eat."

"Shouldn't we eat while we ride?" asked Rand.

Lan had already assembled a lantern stove in the time it took the rest to stretch their legs. "Do as you will, sheepherder, but until Loial translates the guide we can go nowhere. A man could wander here forever and never find a way out."

By no conscious intent they settled into a rough square. Loial chewed slowly at one point of the square, slowly puzzling out the guidestone. Lan and Moiraine formed another point of the compass, the four now chattering girls another, with Rand, Mat, and Perrin sitting in silence opposite Loial. 'I wonder where I'm supposed to fit in all this,' thought Ranma. She glanced at the only other non-human in the group, noting his deep concentration. A wisp of steam caught the lamplight and in a burst of speed Ranma was at his side. His hand briefly grabbed the hilt of his sword before identifying the source of the sudden scattering of dirt beside him. "Hey, could you let me have some hot water so I can change back? And, uhh, some clothes? I left my normal stuff behind at the house."

Moiraine was silent for a moment, considering. "As much as I would like to see proof of such a transformation I fear I cannot. Our path is long and with three additional companions I fear our supply of water may not be sufficient as it is."

"Oh." Ranma's face fell into shadow as she turned her gaze downwards. "I guess that makes sense."

"Did you want anything to eat, child?" She offered a small piece of her sandwich to the fairy and was surprised when she blanched and turned away.

"Ah, no thank you. I don't suppose I could have a bit of tea with honey?" Ranma was hopeful for a moment. She'd forgotten her lemon drops as well as her clothes and her stomach was starting to make known its displeasure.

"Unfortunately we have no honey, or sugar for that matter." Moiraine once again disappointed her, but Ranma couldn't bring herself to be annoyed at the woman. "But if you check with Nynaeve I suspect she might have something."

"Nynaeve?"

"I'm sorry, we never properly introduced ourselves, did we. You may call me Moiraine Sedai." Ranma waited a moment to see if Moiraine's bodyguard would introduce himself as well before giving the man up as a lost cause. "My name is Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome school of Anything Goes martial arts."

Moiraine gave a small nod. "The girl with the braided hair is Nynaeve. I'm sure she'll be happy to introduce you to the others."

"Thank you Sedai-san." Ranma missed Moiraines confusion at the appellation as she walked across the dirt towards the girls, wings furled. She did, however, note the tenor of Lan's whispered conversation with Moiraine. Keeping her eyes fixed firmly ahead she couldn't help but think he sounded a lot like various villagers right before he and his father were thrown of one village or another, though even her sensitive ears couldn't pick out his words. 'Sedai-san is nice at least, it's probably nothing to worry about for now.'

Probably not an Omake:

"This is the life, Genma. A brand new world full of opportunities and hundreds of styles of home made beer."

Genma raised his glass in a toast. "And the best part of this is no more Happousai!"

"Finally," said Soun, tears running down his face, "we have escaped Happousai's reign of terror forever."

"Still," said Genma, "we should give him one final toast. After all, Happousai's panty raids did lead me to meet my wife." Both lowered their heads in a moment of contemplation, heedless of the growing vortex that formed upon the third saying of the name.

"Who has summoned me?" The small gnome-like man that was the true grandmaster of Anything Goes plopped onto the bar.

"Ah!" two fools screamed in unison. "Master Happousai, please forgive us!"

End Chapter 3:

Weird. It almost looks as if I'm doing a Moiraine/Ranma pairing. Frankly I think she's too old for him. Anyone know what happened to Min? Might be good for Ranma to meet another tomboy. No, honestly, I haven't read these books in awhile. Where is Min? Still in Baerlon, right? Btw. I think out of the 13 chapters or whatnot I've published on this site, this is the longest chapter yet, as well as the one I wrote the quickest (under 48 hrs I think). Not, admittedly, that it's going to be winning any prizes for length, ne? As far as the whole he/she thing goes for Ranma, I do have a system, even if its a weird one, and frankly no matter what I do someone is going to yell at me.

P.S. My Pseudo-Omakes actually happen.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: A Wheel of Time and Ranma ½ inspired fanfiction.

Second Disclaimer: There was something else I wanted to say but thanks to daylight savings time I haven't slept enough to remember what it was.

Disclaimer #3: This chapter title is really lame.

Chapter Four: Lunch

The four girls, even sitting, towered above her. A never-ending stream of gossip had thus far kept them oblivious to her. "Hello?" Weeks spent in a tiny body trekking across China had taught her at least a few manners. It tended to cut down slightly on the number of people trying to swat her. "Excuse me," she tugged gently at the blouse of the younger of the two strangers. To hell with it. Her aura fought against her relentlessly in this form except when she reached the edge of exhaustion. Even when concentrating there was always a slight glow emanating from her skin, her aura simply too large to compress with her current abilities. Light poured out of her, blades of red twirling as blue ribbons danced around them. Flecks of other colors momentarily appeared before being swept back into white light that somehow shined without blinding. Though evident, it hid nothing, and in the center of it all shone two circles of purest blue.

It was, if anything, even more spellbinding than if she had gathered the energy to grow to her five-foot form. The ever-present gloom that had dogged them since entering the ways was pressed back as the lantern seemed to gain new life. Ranma reluctantly forced back her aura to a low glimmer once all eyes had turned towards her, briefly closing her eyes in concentration. Their shoulders slumped slightly as her glow vanished, the gloom once more taking its position at the edges of the circle. 'O, what is it this time?' Even before opening her eyes she could feel the weight of Akane's aura pressing upon her. Stretching out her wings in anticipation she opened her eyes to the scene. A halo three inches thick burned over Akane's skin, her tangible anger forcing even Kasumi to edge back from her. "What do _you_ want?" said Akane.

"Calm down, you uncute tomboy. I'm only here for some food." If Ranma didn't know better she would swear she saw smoke coming out of the girl's ears.

"Rrrrraaanma!" Out came the ki-mallet once more. Ranma had to admit it was impressive. The amount of definition and compression it displayed bordered on master level. Still, for someone with her level of skill to forge such a thing seemed to suggest less that she had magnificent ki-control than a dangerous obsession with mallets. Making a quick decision Ranma popped up to human-size, ignoring a few surprised gasps from those new to the sight. She was loathe to expend the energy in this place, especially as hungry as she was, but for now it was the only way. There were tricks she felt she was on the edge of grasping in her smaller form, but for now her limited ability with her wings simply wouldn't do.

Her wingless years as a martial artist served her in good stead as she effortlessly dodged around the mallet. From the corner of her eye she noticed Lan draw his sword. 'Lan, that has to be his name.' The occasional chatter during the ride had given her hints as to the identities of these people, even if the unfriendly sword-happy jerk wouldn't tell her his name directly. Little snippets of information amongst a sea of strangeness. Caemlyn? Two Rivers? Wherever they were it wasn't anywhere she'd been before. For all that they spoke a rough version of Japanese they looked European, if anything. The style of buildings she'd seen before falling into this nightmarish place seemed to suggest the same. Regardless, the fellow at least looked honorable to stay out of a private fight if requested. True to her impression, Lan backed off a few steps when she made eye contact with him. A few rage-filled minutes later Akane dropped her ki-mallet, leaving it to crumble into motes of light as she leaned forward, hands on knees. "Happy now? I would have thought hitting me with the table last night would be enough but if you really feel the need to hit me again how about waiting 'til I'm male again, ne?" Ranma walked past her towards the trio of girls, ignoring one last clawed grab from the out of breath Akane as she went. Feeling rather liberated after the successful duel, Ranma sat down beside them with legs crossed in front of her. "So, howzit goin'?"

"Where did you learn how to do that?" The voice, masculine, came from behind her. In spite of herself she lost control of her ki and shrunk back to normal size, wings fluttering as she dropped back to the ground.

"Man, what are you, some sort of ninja? You're as bad as that Amazon girl when she can actually keep her cool."

"Amazon girl?" asked Kasumi.

Ranma paled. "Ah, it's nothing, forget about it." She turned back to the tall, red-haired fellow. "But seriously, do you normally have no emotions or is there some trick involved."

Rand scratched at his head. "Well I suppose you could call it a trick. My father called it the the Void. You sort of feed all your emotions to a flame until nothing is left." He extended his hand. "Your name's Ranma, right? I'm Rand al'Thor. Just call me Rand." Ranma looked at the hand. Did he want her to ride on it? It was bad enough doing that with Moiraine, no way was it happening with a guy – pandas not included. 'Oh wait, it must be that Westerner thing." Focusing she grew again and shook his hand.

"Who are your friends? I think I heard the names Mat and Perrin before but which is which?"

Rand gestured as he spoke. "The gentle giant there is Perrin, the loudmouth is Mat." Upon hearing the conversation Perrin reluctantly finished off his meal in one large bite before walking over. Mat maintained a dark look, when he bothered to look Ranma's direction at all.

"What's his problem?" said Ranma softly, taking a step away from the girls.

"He's not too fond of channelers," responded Perrin. Something in his tone suggested to Ranma that he shared the sentiment.

"Channelers?"  
>"You know," replied Rand, "Aes Sedai." Ranma cocked her head to the left. "You really don't know?"<p>

Ranma was feeling a little annoyed at being talked down to. Both figuratively and literally. The guy was far taller than anyone had a right to be, the Ogier not included. And as far as being mocked for not knowing something, well, there was a reason she didn't like school on those rare occasions her father actually sent her to one. You know, besides the pointless work and endless boredom. "Whatever, it's probably not important." Turning away from the pair she plopped back down by the girls. "Hey, you're Nynaeve right?" Nynaeve nodded slowly. She wasn't quite sure how to handle this creature. On the one hand she was supposedly a guy, and wasn't entirely well-mannered. On the other hand, she certainly looked like a girl, size and wings set aside, and she was more mild than Akane. Not to mention she didn't get that vague anger from looking at her that she did with Kasumi. Surely it couldn't be that she was jealous of the girl for riding with Lan? 'No, surely not. Wait, is she still speaking?'

Nynaeve refocused. "Sorry, what was that? You say you were hoping for some food? Did not Moiraine offer you some travel rations?" Nynaeve looked at the remains of her sandwich. This was the last fresh food she might have for awhile, and she was ill-inclined to share it. Dry jerky and twice-cooked bread got old real quick, something she'd learned quite well on a failed hunting excursion she'd taken as a girl.

Ranma saw Nynaeve's sandwich twitch and took a leaping step back, blushing. "It's sort of embarrassing but I can't actually... eat meat. Or even go near it, really, the smell makes me sick in this form. I can eat a little bit of rice or bread but it's not very filling..." Ranma trailed off at the end, head tilting towards Nynaeve's bag as her stomach growled. Shrinking again as her concentration shattered her feet carried her with a will of their own towards the half open pocket. The attention of all those watching went unnoticed as Ranma performed an elegant flip upwards before diving head-first into the travel pack.

"What is she...?" Nynaeve started. "Hey! Don't eat all the apricots! Those things are really pricey this year and I'll be taking it out of your hide!"

Egwene halted her from flipping the bag upside down and shaking out the starving fairy. "Be nice, Nynaeve. After all, how much could she really eat?" Nynaeve reluctantly released the bag, though a dark suspicion gnawed at her gut. The frantic scrounging inside the bag ceased and a curious Egwene was the first to peer inside. "Oh my. It seems I may have been wrong." A satiated Ranma lounged in the empty pouch of apricots, rubbing her stomach.

Nynaeve's furious response was stolen by a figure falling from the sky, illuminated by a dark-green halo. "Damn you Ranma, this is all your faaaaaault." His shout faded as he was swallowed by the endless darkness below. Unnoticed thanks to the spectacle, Ranma had raced to the edge of the island, hands gripping the edge as she peered into the abyss.

"How did that fool manage to get himself so lost he fell into another dimension?" A roar thundered from above, vibrations shaking their bones. Even Ranma leapt back at sight of the creature falling within inches of the island. Her right hand began massaging her temples. "A T-Rex, an honest to god T-Rex. You have got to be kidding me. If I find out he was the one who managed to launch the house into the air before I am _so_ going to kill him."

"You know that guy?" said Akane. "Shouldn't you say a prayer for him or something?"

"You kidding? Ryoga will get lost before he hits the ground, and even if he doesn't that fool can survive anything."

"Stop making fun of your friend!" yelled Akane, attempting one swat at the infuriating little creature before Moiraine's voice derailed her from another futile game of "Pound the Pervert".

"We must ride." Moiraine's firm voice brooked no argument. "After that..." she paused, "disturbance... we must move quickly. There is no telling what ilk it may draw our way. Pray that it did not alert the Black Wind." Loial, it appeared, had finished his translation and was even now standing by their chosen path. "Ranma, I think it would be best if you rode with me again. There is much that we must speak of." Ranma swallowed nervously. 'I may have gotten a little carried away with those apricots. I should thank Ryoga for distracting Nynaeve like that.'

Chapter 4.1

"What is this you say? My fierce tigress, Akane, has been spirited away by the Vile Sorcerer Saotome? I have never before laid eyes upon this abominable person but I tell you now that he is no true man!" Kuno raised his bokken to the sky, eyes staring past Nabiki at some sight only he could see. "I swear upon my name, Tatewaki Kuno, the undefeated Blue Thunder of Furinkan, that this crime shall not go unpunished. I will free the fair Akane from his foul clutches!" The series of lightning strikes that followed did little to quell his ardor for the task.

End chapter four:

Well. Got oddly little done this chapter despite a higher than average page length for me. Guess I'm finally settling into the pace of WoT (Insanely slow(Capital I, though they're nothing compared to stuff by David Eddings – case in point, one entire chapter spent watching grass grow.)). I probably won't be able to split the rest of the Ways into two chapters which means I'll probably need 3k minimum to get them back into daylight so expect a little longer for the next update. By the way, seeing as this is classified as a comedy/adventure at the moment, does anyone feel there's currently not enough comedy? I'm inclined to say there's not too little, because there's still a fairly heavy plot involved underneath the comedy, but I could be wrong. It's my first comedy, truth be told, so PM me if you have any good advice (my normal theme is severed heads).


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is a WoT and Ranma ½ inspired fanfiction.

Chapter 5:

Ranma sat facing backwards atop the mare's head, wings flapping on occasion for balance. 'This woman is entirely too patient.' "So, Sedai-san, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Moiraine measured her with her eyes before speaking. "That aura you and Akane showed us before, it was not saidar."

'Was that supposed to be a question?' "I'm not sure what saidar is, but that was a ki-aura." Seeing the puzzlement in her eyes Ranma continued, "You know, life energy. Mind you, when I'm like this my ki acts a little funny. It's not nearly as dense for some reason, though I still have the same amount." Ranma took one hand off the horse, pointing at various spots on her body. "Everyone has ki, in some amount or another, and normally it flows through various nodes in your body. It sort of acts like water, but gravity has very little effect on it. Mine seems to act more like steam. It can be used to make yourself stronger, faster, or heal quicker, among other things."

If Moraine was surprised by the answer she gave no indication of it. "Do you mind telling me what it's used for? Do the colors hold any significance?"

'There's no way in hell I'm telling her what the colors mean.' Every time she had tried to relax and let her aura ease out of her in China Pops had been able to read her emotions and pick on her even worse than usual. Hoping to derail any further questions on the subject of colors she decided to break out her newest creation. Loosening her grip on her aura she let it seep out before pulling it towards her hand. Hand held flat with fingers fixed tightly together a white blade formed, flat against her palm. Slowly it stretched outwards, just beyond the edges of her fingers before stopping its growth. "Neat, ne? Shame it's only hard enough to cut butter at the moment." Opening her fingers the blade wavered before reforming into an oval. Thickening as the edge disappeared it took on a shape vaguely reminiscent of a miniature shield. Ranma turned her hand and gave it a soft punch. The shield flared and flickered before settling back into its original shape. Ranma shook her head and let it dissipate before condensing her aura back inside her skin. "Useless against anything bigger than a chipmunk. I swear there's some silly trick I'm missing. There's no reason why I shouldn't be able to make them stronger with the amount of ki I have."

"Interesting." Moiraine's eyes unfocused for a brief second. "This place fouls my senses. You will have to show me this ki of yours again once we are free of this realm."

Silence fell once more, the oppressive atmosphere weighing on them all the more as the group tired. Despite numerous years traveling without a clock Ranma felt herself losing track of the hours. Three more islands passed before they made their camp. "We'll rest here," said Lan. "Two hours, no more." There was a surprising lack of grumbles about the length of the rest break. They were, she imagined, just as eager to leave this place as she was. Ranma watched as everyone swiftly settled in, Egwene and Nynaeve extending their blankets for Akane and Kasumi. Her pack, practically her home for the past month, was who knew how many leagues away at this point. Spying a hollow between the mare's shoulders Ranma decided it would have to do. Heat seeped into her from the horse, still hot from the journey. Wrapping her wings around her like a blanket she slowly closed her eyes.

(*)

The air pressed on her like lead weights, tighter and tighter, eyes open but unseeing. A scream scraped its way through her tiny throat, waking everyone save Mat as Ranma fought her way from the realm of nightmares. "What's wrong, little one?" asked Loial, the closest to the horses and the first to notice her shuddering form after Lan relit the lamps

"I'm sorry," said Ranma, drawing her knees beneath her wings. "I can't believe I screamed like that. I felt like I was being suffocated." Ranma noticed the increasing pairs of eyes watching her, sharp ears catching her soft speech thanks to the oppressive silence. Hardly conscious of her movements she burrowed deeper into the horse's mane to avoid the pitying and measuring stares of her companions. Even Akane withheld her normal frown – for a moment. "Baka."

Ranma's annoyed response was cut off by Lan. "Everyone pack up, we're awake and twenty minutes of lost sleep won't hurt you."

"What about the other six hours?" muttered the now half-awake Mat. A few of the girls apparently agreed, silently glaring at Ranma. Nonetheless no more was spoken of the matter and in a few short minutes they were on their way once more. Another two islands passed without incident.

"What's that!" shrieked Akane.

"Trollocs," Lan spat. Half-dissolved corpses bubbled in pits of acid covering half the bridge. "There are traps to keep them out but it seems certain now that they are willing to brave the Ways regardless."

Ranma's nose wrinkled at the stench as they passed the macabre scene. "This is starting to get really weird. I've been a lot of places but I've never seen anything like. How far did our house move anyways?"

"You might be right," replied Kasumi, de-latching herself from Lan's back. "Not even in fairy tales have I heard mention of such a thing."

"The crazy blackened mini universe didn't clue you in?" said Akane scathingly.

"Well if you're so smart then tell me what city it was we landed in before," huffed Ranma.

"You didn't know you were in Caemlyn?" said Rand. Moiraine silently cursed the boy for giving away information that could have been used in trade. 'No matter, they seem the trusting type, albeit slightly psychotic.'

"Where were you before you came to Caemlyn?" asked Moiraine.

"Nerima, Japan, at my crazy new fiancee's house," said Ranma, thankful that Akane didn't dare approach Moiraine again for fear of Lan's sword.

"I have never heard of such a place," responded Moiraine. "Is it called by any other name?"

"Hold up!" shouted Lan. The procession ground to a stubborn halt, horses neighing in a troubled manner.

"I had not thought the corruption had gone so far," whispered Moiraine.

"Do you feel that?" asked Perrin.

"Wind!" Ranma fanned her wings, tasting the currents. "Are we close to an exit?"

Blood drained from Moraine's face, leaving her as pale as a ghost. "We must hurry. Loial can you find us another way to the gate?"

"I think so but-"

"There is no time to discuss." Moraine turned her horse and took off at a canter.

"What's going on?" asked Akane, who had by now taken up residence atop Loial's horse.

"There is only one wind in the Ways." There was silence after that, save for the pounding of hooves.

)To Free the Most Holy(

"Lads, it is time for our greatest quest yet." Happousai strode in a dignified manner back and forth across the beer-covered bar. "This is what we've been training for! It call comes down to this! Are you ready to prove that Anything Goes School of Martial Arts is the greatest on this planet!"

"Yes master!" Tears flooded their eyes as the sorry pair spoke and bowed repeatedly to the diminutive martial arts master.

"Alright then! It is time to liberate the silky darlings of the princess!"

"Has she not already left for Tar Valon?" questioned Soun.

"Beautiful sorceresses shall not stop me in this holy quest!" shouted Happousai to the heavens. The ceiling had long since fallen.

End Chapter 5:

Sorry folks, I know I promised more for this chapter but I still can't decide whether or not to split up the party or not and can't continue until I make a choice (Matrix vibe with that line anyone?). Frankly there's a lot of people in the group at the moment and I'm highly tempted to ship Ranma off to the Aiel for a few chapters, just to see what trouble he can stir up. Or Maybe Tear, to accidentally break in and steal a certain crystal sword. Either that or he sticks with the group and things stay largely canon till post EotW. Tough choices tough choices... Btw, can I just say that My God, I love Happousai. When he's not being cruel anyways – Moxibustion Point seemed a step too far for me. - Nihil Asara out.

O, P.S. This is my first mild info dump(Ranma telling the ki-aura business to Moiraine). Felt compelled to put it in because reviewers were getting antsy. Dunno why, Eotw had a bloody 80 page prologue before a bloody thing was explained.


	6. Chapter 6

Their path had been barred by a collapsed bridge, leaving them staring into the nothingness below. Now, forced back, the group waited nervously as Loial attempted to decipher the worn runes of the Waystone. "Isn't there any other gate we can take? Does it have to be Fal Dara?" asked Rand.

"Quiet, sheepherder," hissed Lan.

Loial appeared to take no notice of their words as his fingers traced the surface of the monument. Ranma on the other hand found herself gripped with a deepening, unreasoning terror. The humans were only just now sensing the steadily building wind but Ranma could taste its foulness on her skin, instincts urging her to flee into the endless darkness as fast as her wings could carry her. "...Moiraine-san," said Ranma, her voice weak and strained. "We can't stay here." Looking up at Moiraine's face, her keen, pea-sized eyes picked out every little twitch of muscle, and knew almost instantly the Aes Sedai's answer. "Please, _please, _I-I can't stay here, please let us out of this place."

"This way," said Loial, and with that they were off. Akane had taken residence atop his horse, but the long-legged ogier proved his endurance as he kept pace with the cantering horses through the miles of bridges that followed. The pauses at each island were less and less, Loial halting only for a moment at the Waystones before running onwards. With the wind growing ever stronger the ogier didn't examine the final island at all, pressing his speed even further until the horses broke into a gallop to match his gasping sprint.

By the time they reached the Waygate to Fal Dara Ranma could already hear the whispers on the wind. Scraping and burning at her ears she tried to burrow further into the horses mane but it was no use. _"Flesh so fine, so fine to tear, to gnash the skin; skin to strip, to plaint, so nice to plait the strips, so nice, so red the drops that fall; blood so red, so red, so sweet, sweet screams, pretty screams, singing screams, scream your song, sing your screams..."_(1) The only thing that kept Ranma from flying away was that she no longer knew which way to run. Idly she noticed she was screaming, but could not remember when she had started or how she might stop.

* * *

><p>"Moiraine Sedai, can you heal her?"<p>

"I fear that with so little knowledge of her species it might prove more harm than good." Ranma stirred, lifting her head from the soft lumpy surface below her. "It appears she wakes already."

With years of practice in bruised flesh and aching limbs Ranma managed to push herself into a sitting position on what she now realized was Loial's palm. Her wings hung limp against her back, a mirror of her mood. Ranma could barely summon a vague displeasure that even with her feet outstretched she was small enough to sit squarely in the hollow of his palm. "Are you alright? Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?" Ranma blinked as Nynaeve bent down to examine her, her open mouth seeming large enough to swallow her whole. Ranma shifted her gaze towards the long braid hanging on the young woman's shoulder, wary of following that line of thought any further.

"What hap-" Ranma stopped mid-word, hand leaping to clutch her throat. Attention now focused inwards she could no longer ignore the sharp pain at the back of her throat or the taste of blood on her lips that had previously been obscured by the aches and pains currently plaguing her entire body.

"You fell from Moiraine's horse," said Rand. "Loial managed to pick you up before we went through the portal."

"Some fiance you are," commented Akane, "screaming and fainting like that."

Ranma's throat tightened at the words of the girl who had not so long ago asked to be friends. Forcing her chin up she mouthed "Thank you" to Loial, quite aware that he had most likely saved her life. A shiver ran through her then and with some small protest from the muscles in her back she furled her wings around herself against the biting cold. Looking around (thankfully the Waygate was nowhere in sight) she noticed that some of the older trees had actually shattered from the intensity of the frost. Loial's hand, warm though it was, did precious little to protect her from freezing solid herself.

"Take this, it will help your throat." Ranma was delighted to find that Nynaeve had handed her a tablet of crystallized honey as big as her head. The sweet, rich flavor began to calm her nerves almost immediately even as it soothed her throat.

"It's _freezing_ out here!" shouted Akane.

"Bear with it for but a short while. Fal Dara is within sight ahead, so now let us make haste. Even this close to the castle the way may not be safe." Moiraine set her horse to a trot and one by one the rest followed suit, Loial trudging along in the path they broke through the snow.

"Here, little one, you can rest for awhile if you like." Ranma might have protested if she had the voice for it or if anyone else had been watching but as it was she had to admit she was grateful for the warmth as she lowered herself inside his coat pocket. Hands clutching the top of the pocket Ranma watched over the edge as the city of Fal Dara came into view. The walls were only twenty feet high, but the keep at their center was easily twice as tall. Ranma nearly laughed at herself for thinking the wall at all small. As she was now, even a sheep fence looked like a skyscraper from close up.

The wind picked up as they left the woods, frost nipping at her cheeks. With only a vague regret for sights unseen Ranma ducked down, curling herself into the curve of the fabric. The shirt let in just enough light to keep memories of the Ways at bay, and in moments Ranma drifted to sleep.

End Chapter Six.

I was reading this story over again and found it surprisingly interesting so I thought, hey, why not write a new chapter. I'm not sure at the moment whether I'll keep this entirely Ranma-centric or follow either Egwene, Rand, or Moiraine as well, but I have decided to retcon the previous few chapters. Remember where I said the Happousai section was "probably not an Omake", well, it is in fact now an Omake until said otherwise. There will be no Happousai, and I intend to take a somewhat more serious tack with things. So far I've got material for 4-5 more chapters, we'll see where I go from there. Happy 10,000 words.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tsingu ma choba. I am unworthy and the work is small." Loial's deep voice thrummed through his chest, waking from her slumber. Climbing to the top of the pocket she stretched her wings and with a quick jump and flutter she alighted on Loial's broad shoulder. Looking around she could see to her dismay no sign that this place was anything but medieval. Even in the most backward parts of China there was always some sign of the outside world. Sometimes it would be in the language, or an errant soda can, or perhaps a mass-manufactured shovel, but here wasn't even a clue that this world was anything other than what Moiraine had hinted at. A world where nations like Japan and China were unheard of, where horses were the main mode of travel, and a castle such as stood before her was manned not by tour guides but by men-at-arms.

Also disturbing, if in a different manner, was the multitude of eyes currently staring at her. "Err, hello, sorry about this." Her hand rubbed the nape of her neck as she tried to gauge whether the surprise and bewilderment of the crowd would turn to anger and fear. It wouldn't have been the first time, but while no small few drifted their hands towards their swords any outcry was stifled by the new arrival.

"It can speak?"

"Lord Ingtar," Moiraine inclined her head towards the top-knotted man. His presence commanded instant respect of the other men, most adopting some form of parade rest.

"Whatever this creature be, any friend of the Builders is surely welcome in Shienar."

"Thanks..." said Ranma, vaguely confused and irritated. She suspected Loial might be the so-called Builder, but it would be nice of someone didn't call her a creature or something even more foul the first time they saw her.

"Lord Agelmar is ready to see you now," said Ingtar. "Shall I have someone escort your companions to their rooms?"

"But-" started Akane.

"We will speak of your situation later, for now it is best that you rest." With that said, Moiraine followed Ingtar deeper into the castle, Lan in tow.

Having decided that her best chance at a bed to herself was to assume human size to the astonishment of what onlookers remained after Ingtar's passage, Ranma wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or pleased at where she ended up several minutes later. On the one hand she now had a room all to herself with more space than she knew what to do with. On the other, despite a number of likely confusing protestations on her part she had been shunted by the guides into a section of the keep known as the Women's Quarters. Things might have been different if Akane hadn't been asleep on her feet, but as it was she was stuck in a den full of strange women where no boy was ever meant to be. Affront to her manhood aside, Ranma had no intention of letting the private bathroom go to waste. Actual steam rose off the bath as it filled from the hot springs beneath the keep, each wisp a promise of her soon-to-be return to normalcy.

It took some coaxing but Ranma managed to get a thick tunic and breeches delivered to her room that were approximately the right size for her male body. Deed accomplished, she settled herself into the water, not looking down until she felt the change sweep over her. Ranma let out a sigh of relief to be back in his true body. Ever since he'd realized just how far they'd all been thrown he'd been seized with a fear that the journey to this new world or perhaps to the past might have screwed up his curse somehow. Now it almost felt like everything was back on track, and honestly he thought he could probably use a little time away from Genma anyways.

It was funny, but the first thing he always noticed was the weight. It wasn't a confining or limiting weight, but more like a compressed strength just waiting to break free. Hand resting on lip of the stone bathtub he could tell just from touching it how much force it would take to make it crumble in his hand. Now, he wasn't Ryoga, obsessed with strength to the extent that many of the softer styles of martial arts was overlooked, but it was nice to be strong sometimes; nice to be able to carry a gallon of milk without an aching wrist, to walk around without worrying about being stepped on or having your wings plucked off by elementary school kids.

Dressing quickly, he pondered how difficult it would be to get out of the women's quarters without raising a ruckus. Then, with a grin, he flipped himself out the window towards the courtyard three stories down. One leg spun out in a circle as he hit the ground, spreading the force so that he landed relatively softly rather than driving his feet half a foot into the ground. It was a pleasant reminder that even if he couldn't fly in this form, he could still fall gracefully.

* * *

><p>When Moiraine emerged from Lord Agelmar's office she heard what sounded like a furious battle coming from inside the castle walls. No stranger to warfare, she was quick to notice the lack of screams or warning bells signaling from the Fal Dara's bell tower. Following the curious mix of emotions coming across the link to her warder, Lan, she emerged onto the balcony beside him. Down below, a black-haired boy, or perhaps young man, wove like a snake through the onslaught. Carrying only a buckler on one fist to block and deflect blows, it nonetheless seemed that it was his opponents that were at a disadvantage. "Is that..."<p>

"Yes," replied Lan, "that's Ranma. Though, I am beginning to doubt he is entirely human in either form."

"How long has this been going on?" As she spoke, one of the Shienaran guardsmen was tossed from the ring only to have his blunted practice sword taken up by a younger, unarmored warrior who jumped in to take his place.

"At least an hour. He's been fending off five of them at a time and I swear I think he's holding back. He fights like an Aiel, but he's as strong as a trolloc and faster than any man has a right to be." They watched in silence for a few minutes, the hectic staccato of blades against the steel buckler never slowing. "You should pull him out of there soon." Moiraine was curious what her warder's keen eyes and ears may have picked up. It was rare that he gave her any suggestions. "They're starting to wonder if he might be a channeler. Suspicions of the others won't be too far behind."

"Is he?"

"You would know as well as I." They turned as one towards the stairs, moving quickly yet with no indication of haste.

"Perhaps you are right to suggest he is something other than human. It would not be the first time a man has been bent to some other form by those with great ambition and few morals." Moiraine's blue cloak swept outwards as they turned into courtyard.

"Some would say the same of you."

"We do only what we must."

End Chapter 7:

Nearly kept going but I wanted chapter 7 and 8 to be mirrors of each other and this seemed the best place to divide them. For those of you that find this chapter unbearably short, technically it's longer than the previous one.

Not entirely sure what to do plotwise for post-eotw. My memory for most of the early books is sketchy at best, and while I do plan on reading the new one that just came out I'm not sure I want to slog through books 2-11 again. And, given that Egwene in the later books seems to have gone half mad for no particularly good reason, not really sure I want to follow the plot in the first place. If canon-cops are willing to excuse a huge divergence, we'll see how far this story goes.

(Spoiler alert) Can you believe that after twelve and a half books Nynaeve finally grew up and stopped doing the annoying little speech patterns and braid-tugging Robert Jordan put in to to differentiate his characters and establish his books as pseudo-YA in his first book and then never bothered to phase out? → here's looking at you Aes Sedai that often act like teenagers rather than 100+ year old women.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Mirror

Ranma felt alive again, as if he were not flesh and blood but a raging fire dancing in the wind. In this place, in this mock battle, he finally knew where he stood. He was finally in control. He laughed a light laugh, not a mocking or unkind one, as a new man joined the melee. If the fighters around him misinterpreted it and started fighting with renewed fervor as a result, well, he wasn't complaining. At long last his muscles were starting to burn, lungs heaving ever so slightly. It wasn't from exhaustion, but rather that almost pleasant sensation at the end of a long warmup as the body prepares to move in earnest.

While each Shienaran was slow in his eyes, albeit moderately well-trained in swordcraft, the concerted efforts of five of them at once was exhilarating. And if he was giving them a bit of a handicap by only ever using three limbs at once and designating a new "dead-limb" every fifteen minutes or so, well, that was just good practice. "Ranma! Will you quiet down already! Some of us are trying to sleep." In the heat of the moment Ranma registered the true import of Akane's words a couple seconds too late. Glancing upwards he felt his peace of mind shatter at the sight of hundreds of water droplets sparkling downwards in the cold sunlight. He felt his stomach twist as the fragile cord that was his sanity wore a little further.

Feeling every impact of chill water he watched as Akane simply turned around and shut window behind her. Each drop damning against his cheek, the ninth struck his eye and provoked the change in earnest. The energy building between his lungs swept outwards in an instant, and in less than a second he was no longer in his clothes, but inside them. A blunted blade carried by the momentum of a stunned combatant swept into the nearly empty clothes, striking Ranma's now far less durable side with such force that she felt something crack. Barely contained in the first blow, a shrill shriek escaped her as her injured side hammered into the ground.

Grip faltering on her ki a heavy melange of pale purple yellow and blue sputtered around her like a bruise, lighting up the small cavity she made underneath the fabric of her borrowed shirt. Testing her wings for breaks or strains came first, each one shifting up out of the tangled fabric in turn before settling into position on her back. Her feet were next, each of her eight toes wriggling in turn. It was her right arm that gave her trouble first. Her shoulder was a little jarred, but the true issue was the left half of her ribs. Creaking in protest of every movement of her arm her mind spiked white with pain as she shifted to her feet. Her left hand roamed the tented fabric, searching for something she couldn't quite remember. Her bat-like polychromatic wing tugged in against her injured side like a loose brace, keeping her arm still as she fumbled her way through the giant shirt. '_It's not here.' _Her fairy clothes, normally tucked in a pocket on the inside of her red Chinese shirt, were nowhere to be found.

Understanding came in a head-ache inducing wave: Her clothes were tucked in the pants pocket of her borrowed clothes. She trudged forward, normally light as air feet now heavy as lead, but balked at the number of people she saw from out of the bottom of the shirt. Aware of her nakedness, she gathered a fold to shield herself from their eyes as she advanced towards the pants several of her body lengths away. The damp shirt had already half frozen to the ground, and the misstep she took as she pried it free made her clench her teeth in pain. Fumbling open the pocket she grabbed the shorts first and awkwardly pulled them up with one hand.

The dress was more difficult. She tugged at it but it stayed firmly entrenched in the pants, stronger pulls just taking the pants along with it. She punched the ground, wishing it would crack and crater instead of just standing there stolidly, transferring heat out of her already chilled hand. The bruised flesh around her lower ribs was already starting to swell up painfully, making her wish she could just sit still and never breathe again. A sudden trickle of itchy coldness swept down her cheek. She flinched as a sweep of her hand revealed the watery perpetrator. '_Men don't cry. Why am I crying?'_

It was then that a soft cushion of air lifted her and her clothes into the waiting arms of Moiraine. Startled by this sudden display of previously unknown power from the "Go about your business," she directed the men away with a firm stare before turning a reassuring smile down at Ranma. Moiraine's thumb rubbed gently against her back, easing away the sobs that threatened to consume her.

After being carried into the relative warmth of the keep Ranma felt the frozen tears on her eyelashes melt and dissipate remarkably quickly. It was as if a warm, invisible ray of sunlight soaked her body, and for just a moment she thought she touched its source. "Huh?" A moment of serenity and warmth had enveloped her but with its passing she felt feverish and weaker than ever. Looking up at Moiraine who had just halted in her steps she was caught in her large brown eyes as they seemed to stare straight through her skin.

"This is surely the burden of traveling with Ta'veren. To think that yet another channeler would fall into my lap at this late date..." Moiraine resumed walking. "I thought I sensed something about you before, but my senses were so clouded in the Ways that I could not be sure. After Machin Shin attempted to force its way through the Waygate it must have slipped my mind."  
>"It-it tried to get out?" Ranma licked her lips as her throat suddenly dried out.<p>

"The shield held, that is all that matters for now. Tell me, where is your room?"

Ranma was fast becoming annoyed that everyone seemed to think she knew what a channeler was, but she supposed she could wait a little longer before having her questions answered. "It's that way," she indicated.

Moiraine's eyebrows rose slightly and Ranma answered with a small blush. "In the women's quarters? I would have thought—"

"They seem to be pretty strict about putting everyone in their proper place..."

Following Ranma's gestures, Moiraine shortly arrived at the fairy's room. "I would not suggest changing again during your stay here. Humans tend to fear that which they do not understand."

"Humans..." whispered Ranma, too low for Moiraine to even hear that she spoke at all. Placed on her bed along with her borrowed human clothes, Ranma decided to slip behind the pillow to cover her partial nudity rather than fight with getting her dress out of the pocket again. "Hey, so are you going to tell me what channeling is or what?" Ranma's wingtips fluttered slightly from her frustration.

Moiraine paused, not speaking until Ranma had just started to open her mouth again. "You have a connection to Saidar, the female half of the True Source. It is a well of power beyond measure that even the greatest of channelers can access only a mere trickle of. It can be used to do many things, create things beyond the abilities of the greatest of craftsman, but it is dangerous in the hands of the unwary and the untrained." Moiraine moved to the writing desk near the window and quickly penned a letter as Ranma pondered over her words.

"Your connection to Saidar is weak, and in a human it would be little cause for worry, but given your size it is possible that it could be very harmful to you. If you are not trained, it could even cause your death." Ranma rocked back, only her hold on the pillowcase keeping her up. It seemed extraordinary that something so insubstantial could somehow cause her death. "I could teach you myself, given time, but tomorrow I ride on a journey I may not come back from. If I do not, take this letter to the Amyrlin Seat in the White Tower of Tar Valon with all haste. The sickness that comes from touching the True Source will only grow more frequent."

Moiraine swept towards the door, but stopped with three fingers above the handle. "One word of caution: The male half of the One Power, Saidin, is tainted by the touch of the Dark One. If you ever attempt to use it, it will eventually drive you mad and consume you and everyone around you. I am told the call to use it is very near irresistible."

End Chapter 8

So... Ranma-chan is a low-level channeler. The Tendo girl's aren't, by the way. Almost certainly. Pretty much know Kasumi's future but I'm still dithering about Akane's.

Next chapter might be a bit, I've got an intro for a Death Note fanfic written and i'm trying to decide where to go with it.


End file.
